Brightened Shadows
by kittycatmcintyre
Summary: Serena goes back to the past with her brother in a quest to find him and fix her mistake. She has to explain to her family, the Cullen's, that they have to find her brother so he wont disappear from the future. During their visit they get themselves into a huge war between two major vampire covens


I was having a flash back, but it was a dream so I don't know what it's called. I was dreaming about how I was brought to my current family.

The only thing I can really remember that far back is when I was grounded. No wait. I was sent to my room because my parents were having an argument. My mom was a werewolf and my dad was a vampire-human. Which makes me all three. I was only about 3 or 4 at the time.

I was sitting in my room clutching my favorite doll when my mom rushed in and knelt down beside me. She hugged me tight against her hot body. She had long dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she was skinny too, but you could see her muscles. Dad stormed in after her and stood in my doorway. His hair was the same color as my moms.

"No!" My mom screeched. I didn't know what they were talking about but I knew it wasn't good.

"Give her to me, dog." He said angerly.

"No! You can't have her!" Dad walked up to us. "The vampire police are on their way. Don't try anything stupid." She lightly pushed me behind her as we stood up.

"You mut!" He yelled. He put his icy hands on her head and ripped it off her shoulders. The police rushed in to find blood everywhere. Three of them took my dad away and one came in and picked me up. I was too scared to move.

My dream jumped to when I was in the hospital. A gorges vampire doctor came in. She had long blonde hair, her eye a bright yellow to match and she wore a red ribbon in her hair along with a yellow doctors dress. "Nice to see you're awake. I'm Mina." she said nicely. " You're Serena?" She asked. I nodded. "Your new family is on their way. They're from Forks, Washington and they're going to take you home. They're really nice. You'll have an older brother and sister. Does that sound good?" I nodded. "They're here. I'll go get them." She left the room and came back with a super model mom, a breath taking dad, and their two very pretty children. I was stunned. "This is your mom, Bella. Your dad, Edward. Your brother, Darien, and his twin sister, Renesme." She turned to my new parents as the children came over to me.

"Hello Serena! You're really pretty." Renesme said. I smiled.

"Why aren't you talking?" Darien asked.

"She just went threw a very tragic experience. Leave her alone." Mina said firmly. I woke up.

I didn't want to but I did. I'm grounded to the house because of something I did last time I went to the past. Yes I can time travel.

Darien came into my room. "Good morning sleepy head." He said.

"Good morning." I said. "Where's Renesme?"

"Out with Jacob." He said. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going back to the past."

"Why?"

"I want to be found, this is how they found me the first time. If I don't go I may never be found."

"Oh. Okay. I wish I could go."

"Well sorry. I'll see you when I get back. If mom or dad asks I'm out with Amber okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks. You're a life saver."

"No problem." He kissed my forehead and left. I got up and changed. I put my hair into a pony tail and put on my home made jean shorts and my favorite pink tank top, it matches my eyes. I'm going dammit. I can do anything. I waved my hands and another me appeared. Then I teleported into the forest. I knew I'd go threw hell when I got back but I'll deal with it. I created a portal and jumped in. I reappeared in a familiar part of the woods and ran back to my house. Inside I looked around. It looks a little different. They haven't added my room yet. I looked around the adorable little house. I desided they were all at the big house and I was going to go there. I went outside at a normal, human pace. Then I ran for the big house. I knew Darien was already there. I could sense it and I knew Alice would see me. Oh well. I quickly knocked on the door. Alice answered the door and let me into the big house.

"What are you doing here?" Darien asked. He was standing next to Edward, while holding Amber's hand. How sweet. He sounded a bit mad. Can't say I blame him.

I smiled at him. "I snuck out of the house. Couldn't let you have all the fun." Well technically teleported out and left my decoy behind. I looked around. Bella was sitting on Edwards lap. Alice and Jasper moved over to the couch where Rosalie and Emmette were and Carlisle stood and Esme still sat on the love seat. Virginia (I can sense people, something Amber taught me) was sitting next to the door. Judging by her eyes she's a new vampire. "Whoops I probably shouldn't have said that." I looked at Darien.

"Ya think?" He replied sarcastically. I took another look at them and then walked over and hugged Amber. I released her and turned to face my family.

"Are you Serena?" Rosalie asked edgily.

"Yes I am, Rose." I said lightly. Rosalie glared at me. In my head I was laughing my ass off, but I didn't let it show. Jacob burst through the back door carrying Renesme. She looks different. Maybe because she's younger.

"Edward." I heard Bella whisper. She stood up and glided over to Jacob and took Renesme from him. "It's fine Jake." Bella said to him.

"Hump. Maybe." He scoffed. She turned and went back to Edward. She looked down at Renesme. They looked so sweet. Renesme was smiling. My dad taught me how to read minds but I didn't want to intrude on their privacy. That reminds me. What did Mina tell Bella and Edward in the hospital? Why did they teach me their abilities? I noticed Edward get up with Renesme and taker her to the kitchen. When did he get her?

"What Bella?" Jasper asked. Her atmosphere did feel a little confused. Oh yeah. Jasper taught me his. In fact they all taught me something.

"Well... I was just wondering why Darien and Serena smell so strange." Bella said out loud.

"Our parentage." Darien said. "Mostly."

"Parentage." Carlisle mummered.

"Yes." Darien relied.

"Well this is going to be hard to believe." I said and it was. "But Darien's parents are Bella and Edward. I was adopted by them later on."

"That's impossible!" Bella said loudly.

"No it isn't!" I shot back. Obviously it wasn't because we were here. I'm very surprised they haven't commented on our eyes yet, though. I mean Darien's are pitch black, blacker than any vampire can get and mine are a bright sparkling pink.

"What about Darien?" Rosalie asked angerly. What about him? I thought quietly.

"Well, he's..." I was cut short.

"I'm already born." Darien said.

"What?" Bella gasped.

"I'm, well... Renesme's twin... but i was taken... right before I was born." Darien finished. They all were silent. They looked stunned.

"So that's why I thought I was going to have a boy, because I was." Bella whispered.

"Probably." Darien said.

"What?!" Jacob yelled. "How on Earth do you expect us to believe you are Bella's son?"

"How would someone get by us to take you?" Emmette asked.

"Ummm.. That's kinda my fault." I said sheepishly. I remember that. I've been living with the Cullen's for at least a year and I've been living with the Cullen's for at least a year and I wanted to experiment with my powers. I accidentally time traveled back to Renesme and Darien's birth and watched. I accidentally snapped my fingers and Darien was gone and erased from everyone's memory. It was like he never existed. I searched for him and found him in the woods near Italy. A young girl and boy were there. Vampires. I knew they must have been from the Volturi. I've heard stories about them. They looked like who was described as Jane and Alec. I left after that. But in my present time the Volturi isn't the top power. They unknown coven is. They are the town of Cedar Springs and feed off of overpopulated animals from around the world.

"What?" Edward asked confused snapping me out of my thoughts. Where did he come from?

"I well.. sort of went back in time when I was little and accidentally teleported him somewhere else." I finished as lightly as I could.

"Where did you teleport him?" Carlisle asked looking at me.

"Yeah so we can go get him." Bella added.

"Well at the time I think it was in a forest, but I think he was found by some... bad vampires." I said.

"Who?" Jasper asked interested.

"The Volturi." I whispered sheepishly.

"The Volturi!" Edward gasped.

"Yes." I said.

"How are we going to get him back then?" Bella asked.

"We'll have to plan." Carlisle stated.

"How do we even know they're telling the truth?" Rosalie asked icily.

"You'll just have to trust us." Darien said. Rosalie looked away angerly. I wonder why she doesn't like us. She smothers us in the future.

"Let's plan." Esme said changing the subject. I didn't feel like listening so I went over to Edward and Bella. Renesme reached for me. I looked at Bella then Edward. Edward just glared but Bella handed Renesme to me. I took her outside.

"Hello Renesme." I said looking at her sweetly.

"Hello Serena." She said smiling, she touched her hand to my cheek and played back the scene.

"Yes, it's all true. In the future we're inseparable, almost." I giggled slightly. She showed her perfect white teeth at the sound. She showed me my eyes. "I don't know. We haven't been able to figure that out." She showed a picture of her family and I was missing. "My parents become Edward and Bella, but my real parents are Susan and Ron."


End file.
